


Love Or Lust?

by NicoleHarrisxn



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHarrisxn/pseuds/NicoleHarrisxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky's Parole gets revoked due to the fire. The Governor has been defeated. Vera is the new Governor. Bridget is stuck with a hard decision when Vera asks her to take her old job back at the prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Or Lust?

**Bridget's Pov.**

I was on the familiar drive to the Wentworth Women's Correctional Centre only this time it was different. I wasn't on my way to work, Vera made me hand in my resignation a couple of weeks ago, I was on the way to pick up the girl I've been waiting for, dreaming of. Franky. She has suffocated my every thought this morning and every thought since the first time I saw her. I was truly infatuated by Francesca Doyle. In all my years working in women's prisons and as a therapist I've never come across anyone like Franky. She is incredible and has a lot more potential than she gives herself credit for. She's smart and comes out with witty comments which I absolutely adore her for. I didn't know at the time that I would feel this deep about her. I think I might be falling for her. I was more nervous than ever on the drive to the prison, her words ringing in my head "I wanna be picked up by a hot girl in a hot car" As soon as I knew what she wanted and we were both on the same page with our feelings I got rid of my old car and upgraded to a sexy black Porsche. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she walks out and sees me waiting for her. I've been waiting for this moment for a while, I saw potential in Franky from the moment I saw her. Something draws people to Franky, whether it's her tattoos, her explosive personality or her cheeky smile something attracts people to her. I arrived at the prison which was a lot more crowded than usual which was surprising it's only ever busy on weekends and visiting hours and it was neither of those. It took me a while to compose myself and actually get out of the car my nerves are all over the place today. It's now or never.

I started walking towards the prison gates and stopped in my tracks once I saw all the reporters and news crews. I took my phone out of the pocket of my leather jacket and called Vera. We weren't exactly friends as she was the one which made me resign but I helped her take down The Freak. At first she wouldn't pick up straight away but on the fourth call she answered. "Hello, Governor Vera speaking" "Hey Vera, it's Bridget, I'm outside but there's a lot of news reporters outside and the gates are locked I'm here to pick up Franky for her parole" "Uh I will come and get you just wait there."

Vera seemed a little off maybe it has something to do with all the fuss around Wentworth at the moment. I need to know what's happening and if Franky is okay. A few minutes later Vera came out along with two prison officers. I was quickly chauffeured into the first gate by the exercise yard which is usually packed which women and noise but today it was still and lifeless. I continued walking into the prison when Vera grabbed my arm and pulled me back. The two prison officers stopped and Vera asked them to continue inside as she has it from here. Once she knew we were out the way of the press and the guards earshot I knew something's wrong. "Vera... Is something wrong? Is Franky okay? Has something happened to her?" "Doyle is okay but she is in the slot for the next two days and her parole has been revoked." "What did she do? Why would she jeopardise her parole when she is so close to getting out?" "There was a fire below the kitchen and the police think Bea and Doyle had something to do with it." My heart sunk. We were so close. She was so close to getting out. She couldn't of had something to do with it. She wouldn't. My thoughts were racing and I couldn't hear anymore. I slid my back down the wall so I was sat with my head in my knees. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't. I wanted Franky. I needed her. "Vera? Can I see her?" "Normally I wouldn't allow this but I know Franky needs someone right now, I don't think she had anything to do with it and by the looks of it you need her too." "Thank you so much Vera, I owe you"

We took the long walk down to the slot avoiding as many inmates as possible. We finally got down to the slots, I forgot how long the walk was. I was scared to look in. She couldn't be coping well, she was so close. "You ready Bridget? We can do this another time if you want?" "No I'll be fine Vera. I need to see her." I took a deep breath and Vera unlocked the door to Franky's cell in the slot. "The doors open, I'll be outside if you need me, go in when you're ready" "Thank you Vera" I opened the slot door and there she was lying on the hard bed, tear-stained face and a new tattoo. This is a new side to Franky. No one ever see's her like this. She's a tough cookie to crack. I did once in one of our sessions and it killed me that I couldn't comfort her and here we are again where I can't comfort her. She needs me and I need her. It broke my heart seeing her like this. I wish I could go over there and comfort her and tell her it will be okay. She seems like she's completely given up now. God I missed her.

"Heya Gidget" It broke my heart how deflated she looked, she could barely get those two words without her voice cracking. She needs me more than ever. I won't give up on her. Not now. Not ever.

**Franky's PoV.**

I was led on the cold hard bed in the slots. I got thrown in there for saving Doreen's baby. Just because I didn't follow procedure. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't do anything. I've gave up on getting my parole now I'm gonna be here for another two years. I fucked it up. I knew it was too good to be true. I was so close to getting out. But then what did I have to lose I've got nothing outside of here. I threw my head back and let myself completely brake down its not as if anyone is going to see me and who cares if they do. I don't care anymore. Fuck this place.

I heard whispers coming down to the slot. We aren't allowed visitors in the slots and who would want to visit me anyway I'm worthless. Unless Ferguson is back. I thought we sent that bitch to a mental institute. I sat up against the wall on my bed bracing for whoever was going to come in. The door unlocked but didn't open. A set of footsteps walked away and then the door opened. There she was the only woman I have eyes for. She was the person I was least expecting to see.

The only two words I managed to choke out was "Heya Gidget" I haven't said that in a while and I didn't think I ever would. The room was uncomfortably silent. We just stared at each other, memorising each others features. I was the one that broke the deafening silence once I knew my voice wouldn't quiver. "So Gidget what brought you to my palace today then" "Well I was coming to pick up some hot girl who fucked up her parole for the greater good, how did you end up down here then?" I patted the bed next to where I was sat for Bridget to come and sit down, she timidly walked over to the bed and sat down. "Long story short I didn't follow procedure instead I saved Dor's baby." "Well you don't deserve to be down here for that. I will talk to Vera for you." "Thank You Bridget" "it's alright Franky. You know I'd do anything for you." "No I mean it Gidget. You have done so much for me and I understand if you don't stick around. I know I don't deserve anyone. I don't deserve you. Just know that you've done so much for me and I truly am thankful for that. See ya Gidge." Bridget stood up and I thought that she agreed with everything I just said and I don't blame her but she just leant down and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't be so silly Franky. Keep your chin up yeah and I will come visit you as often as I can. See you soon Franks."

Bridget walked out but didn't shut the door. I could hear her talking to Vera outside my door. Vera came in while Bridget lingered by the door. "Doyle, Ms Westfall thinks you are ready to go back and I understand her reasons so you're free to go back to your unit now. I will have a prison guard escort you to H2 now." I chuckled to myself. Bridget always sticks to her word and I like that about her. How honest she is yet so unpredictable.

**Bridget's PoV**

I hung back while Vera went in to speak to Franky. I couldn't let her rot in there. She needed other company otherwise she would fall apart on her own. Franky walked out with a huge smirk on her face and winked at me. I put my head down and just smiled god it's so good seeing her a little more happy I couldn't bear to see her that upset, she had hit rock bottom. I started to walk back down to the reception to go home I knew Franky was going to be okay for now. The question is will I be able to cope not seeing her everyday? I heard Franky call my name so I turned around "Hey Bridget, Keep your head up okay, I'll be out soon enough." There it was the strong Franky mask is back on. "Yeah I know Franky. Stay good okay." Franky ran up to me and hugged me. She squeezed me tight and whispered in my ear "I'm gonna miss you but you can't waste your life waiting for me to get out of here. It hurts my to say this but don't come back Bridget." I was to surprised to say this. My heart shattered into pieces. "See ya around Gidget." Franky half heartedly said.

A prison officer escorted Franky back to H block and I was on my way out, my feet felt heavy, but Vera called my name. I wasn't in the mood for talking so I kept walking. I needed to get as far away as possible. I heard Vera's heels clicking on the floor speeding up. She grabbed my arm and I turned around. I was on the verge of tears. Frank told me not to come back which means not seeing her again. "Hey Bridget, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" "Uh yeah I'm fine and no I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home." "I understand that it must be hard knowing you can't have what you want even when it's right in front of you. Can you step into my office for a second, it won't be long." "Sure what's up?" "Well the women are really struggling and you were such a help before so how do you feel about taking your job back and helping the women again?" "Vera you were the one that made me hand in my resignation, remember!" "I know and I'm sorry about that. I should have believed you about The Governor." "What has happened to her anyways" "She's been put in a mental institution. So will you at least think about my offer?" "Look Vera, I appreciate the offer but I don't think I'd be able to see Franky 7days a week and keep it professional but I will think about it." "If you do accept my offer you will have to keep Franky on a professional level but I may be able to turn the other way every now and again." "Thank you Vera, I will think about it and get back to you as soon as I can."


End file.
